Not To Him
by Comfy The Human
Summary: Set after the episode, "Over The Top," when Skips accidentally kills Rigby over an arm wrestling challenge, then cheats death to bring him back. Slight hint of Mordecai x Rigby.
1. One

Hey errybody. This is my little interpretation of what happened after "Over The Top." Read and review. You know I can't take credit for Regular Show and all that.  
>Enjoy. :)<p>

* * *

><p>How the hell could this happen?<p>

It was this question that the twenty-three year old blue jay turned over and over in his mind. Stuff like this didn't happen. At least, not to him.

He stared long and hard at the bottle in his hand before raising it to his beak and letting the last of the cool liquid wash down his throat. He couldn't even taste it anymore. The sound of shattering glass startled him suddenly, and he realized the empty bottle had slipped from his hand and hit the floor. It had broken on its impact with the floor.

On impact. He had been killed on impact.

The blue jay looked down at his hands to see them shaking.

How the hell could this happen?

Without lifting his gaze at all, Mordecai groped around the sheets, searching with his fingers for another cool glass bottle, one more beer. When his fingers found nothing, he lethargically turned his head to glance at the bed. Nothing. He turned once more to look at the room. His room. His movements were labored, as though he were underwater. It took a moment for his eyes to register what he was looking at, though he had been staring at the scene for hours. It was his same old bedroom; he was sitting on his same old bed. The place was usually messy, but now it was downright trashed; no one had bothered to pick the place up after…after Skips had rifled through everything. The only difference now was the pile of empty bottles at Mordecai's feet. It bothered him that the room wasn't how Rigby had left it. It had been changed, altered. Rigby hadn't even seen it like this. The objects were his, but somehow there seemed to be no trace of the raccoon left there.

Rigby…rigby…

The blue jay stood suddenly. If he was sober enough to remember, he was too sober. He needed more alcohol. The sudden movement sent him off balance however, and he fell back onto the bed. Without a second thought the bird pulled himself back onto his feet. He kept his eyes on the floor, to keep from getting dizzy for one, but also to avoid the broken glass. He felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't drank this much in a very long time.

Mordecai had no recollection of his walk to the snack bar. He didn't feel himself trip down the stairs. He didn't hear Muscle Man call his name, didn't see the worried expression on Pops' face as he passed. Benson looked on warily from behind the counter as Mordecai approached, silently holding out one feathered hand for another bottle. Rather than close the park after the incident, Benson had simply given time off to anyone who needed it (mainly Mordecai and Skips) and taken on the extra duties himself. Of course he was upset, but there was work to be done. He gave the blue jay a disproving look, but the empty look in Mordecai's eyes was enough to make him give in. They didn't have much beer in stock as it was, and he knew better than anyone they couldn't afford to be giving them away, but he knew that look. He had seen it in his own eyes before. He stood motionless behind the counter, watching Mordecai stumble back towards the house. As he threw a couple extra hot dogs on the grill, he began to wonder if Mordecai would ever be able to work here again. On the one hand, there were so many memories, but on the other hand…the blue jay had nothing, how could he leave? Benson sighed and shook his head. He knew the decision wouldn't be up to him either way.


	2. Two

The yeti and the raccoon walked home together in silence. This whole thing was a mess. Sure Rigby had tricked him, but Skips had taken it too far…they both had…Rigby shook the thoughts from his mind. There was no blame to be put on anyone, not now.

When they reached the house, Skips placed a hand on Rigby's shoulder. Rigby looked up, confused. The yeti's thoughts seemed a million miles away as he gazed up at the house, watching the sunlight reflect off of the windows. "You better go see Mordecai," he muttered lifelessly.

Rigby frowned. Go see Mordecai? Well, obviously. What else would he do? Hang out with Benson? "Why, how long was I out for? Is he okay?"

"Hope so." Skips offered the raccoon a weary smile, and giving his shoulder one last pat, turned away and headed for his own home. He would likely lift weights late into the night to get himself back under control. He could never let himself snap like that again.

That was weird, Rigby thought with a shrug. Without giving Skips and his weird mood swings a second thought, the raccoon bounded up the stairs and into the house. No one was in the living room or kitchen; they were probably just out working. He could pretend to be a ghost and scare them all later, he decided. Hopefully Skips wouldn't go around telling everyone that he was back.

After leaping up the stairs on all fours, Rigby flung the door to his room open and stepped inside. Taking in the scene before him, he immediately froze, his mouth hanging open. His room looked like a tornado had swept through it. It also reeked of beer. He turned toward the bed, only to see Mordecai sitting there in a daze, surrounded by empty beer bottles. Rigby stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was looking at. The blue jay hadn't even heard him come in.

"Mordecai?" he finally managed. When his friend didn't move, he felt his heart skip a beat. "Mordecai!" he yelled, bounding into the room and throwing his hands out to shake the bird awake.

Finally, Mordecai turned to look at him. "…Rigby?" he slurred.

"What the H, dude! What happened?" Rigby leapt onto the bed; he wanted to be able to look Mordecai in the eye of course, but he also wanted to keep his hands on the bird's arms to keep him upright. What he saw scared him. Mordecai's eyes were glassy and unfocused. Rigby wondered if he were able to see him at all. The bird's face was void of any expression; no cocky smirk, no care-free smile or devilish grin. He looked like…suddenly it clicked in Rigby's mind. He looked like someone had died.

Without thinking, the raccoon wrapped his arms around the blue jay and swept him into a hug. "Dude, it's okay. I'm fine. Skips fixed it."

When the bird didn't respond, Rigby started to pull away, only to feel Mordecai pull him closer. He could feel the bird nestling his beak into the fur on his shoulder, his neck. After a moment, he heard Mordecai let out one tiny, choked sob.

Pained, Rigby absently stroked the feathers on the back of the bird's head. "I'm so sorry," he muttered, unsure of what else to say.

"You should be," he heard the blue jay mutter.

Rigby wasn't sure how long they were like that, but eventually the two of them flopped onto the bed, the bird falling prey to an alcohol-induced slumber with Rigby in his arms.

The next morning, Benson made his way to Mordecai and Rigby's room. He hadn't seen or heard from either of them since Rigby had gotten back, and he seriously needed some work done around the park. He knocked twice, and when he got no response, rolled his eyes. Of course they would be asleep. Taking a deep breath, he cracked the door open and poked his head in. He was confused at first when he didn't find Rigby on his trampoline, but it didn't take him long to find the raccoon snuggled up under Mordecai's wing. He shook his head and stepped back out into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind him. They could catch up on work tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, guys. Read and review, you know how I do.<p>

Much love, Comfy.


End file.
